Family Heirloom
by Crash5020
Summary: After years of searching, Sly has finally found a long lost artifact of the Cooper Clan. Now all he has to do is get it, but that may be easier said then done.


Paris Hideout, Weight Lifting room

"Alright, Sly, are you ready to pump some iron!?," asked Murray.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Sly.

"Alright, let's do it!," said Murray.

Sly grabs the dumbbell and tries to lift it, with little success.

"Come on, Sly, it's only 200 pounds!," said Murray.

Sly immediately lets go of the dumbbell and said, "Whoa, I'm pretty sure that's not a good place for me, or anybody in fact, to start lifting weights."

Bentley soon walked into the room and noticed the dumbbell in front of Sly.

"Don't you think 200 pounds is a little too much for your first weight lifting session, Sly?," asked Bentley.

Sly shrugs and asked, "So, what's up Bentley?"

"It's finally surfaced, Sly," said Bentley.

Bentley leads Sly and Murray to his laptop, clicks a key and an image of a diamond shaped like the Cooper calling card pops up.

"As you two already know, we've been looking for this for years," said Bentley.

"Clockwerk took this along with the Thievious Raccoonus the day he killed my father," said Sly.

"I found out from Clockwerk's personal files that he sold this to the black market and its been off the grid ever since," said Bentley.

"Meaning we didn't learn anything new," said Sly. "So where is my family's stone?"

"It's here," said Bentley. "It's in the new museum that's opening up tomorrow.

"The National Thief Museum," said Sly.

"A museum that holds the possessions of thieves throughout history and your family's stone will be the main attraction," said Bentley. "Needless to say, since that item is a prime Cooper thief objective, security is sure to be tight."

"Sounds fun," said Sly. "Let's do this."

 **Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Family Heirloom**

The National Thief Museum, 8:06 p.m.

Sly lands on a rooftop across the museum and pulls out his binocucom to scan the area.

"You weren't kidding, Bentley. Security here is tight," said Sly.

"When do I ever joke about security, Sly?," asked Bentley.

"Good point," said Sly.

Sly looks down at the entrance doors and notices Inspector Carmelita Fox walk through them.

"Hey, Bentley, looks like Carmelita's here too," said Sly.

"No surprise there," said Bentley. "Everyone knows that you'll attempt to try to get the Cooper Stone. Anyway let's go over the plan. Sly you need to make your way to the skylight over the Cooper Stone."

"Sounds simple," said Sly. "What's the catch?"

"The skylight has two security features," said Bentley. "There's a lock that needs a key to open it and a sensor that will alert the entire museum that it's been opened."

"So, how do I get in?," asked Sly.

"There's an emergency security terminal under the museum," said Bentley. "Murray and I will enter through the secret underground passage to get to the computer terminal, you just make sure your in position by then."

"Alright, let's get started," said Sly.

Sly jumps on a nearby a rope and runs across it the top of the museum. Sly then ducks behind a cardboard box as a searchlight passes by. Sly soon leans against the wall and sneaks across a nearby ledge. Sly looks around the corner and spots a security camera in his way. Sly then looks down and notices a row of spotlights. Sly jumps of the ledge and starts hopping across the spotlights. Sly then grabs on to a nearby pipe, climbs back to the top of the roof and spots a guard in front of the skylight.

"Bentley, I spotted a guard in front of the skylight," said Sly.

"Sneak up on him and pickpocket the key out of his back pocket," said Bentley.

Sly tip toes up to the guard and pick pockets the key. Sly then knocks the guard into the air and slams him on the ground. Sly then uses the key on the lock and unlocks the window.

"I'm in position," said Sly. "Let me know when you guys are ready."

"Alright we're almost there Sly," said Bentley.

Bentley and Murray wander through the underground passageway and Murray asked, "It's kinda weird that we haven't ran into any security yet."

Bentley and Murray walk through a door and spot the computer terminal on the other side of a large corridor with cameras on the wall.

"Well, that explains it," said Bentley.

Bentley goes into his shell and Murray picks him up. Murray tosses Bentley over the camera's view and Bentley lands in front of the computer. Bentley pops out of the shell and starts hacking into the system.

"Alright, Sly, the sensors are offline," said Bentley.

"Great, I'm going in," said Sly.

Sly attaches a rope to the skylight and lowers himself down to the Cooper Family Stone. Sly pulls out a glass cutter and cuts a circle in the glass display.

"Time to come home," said Sly.

Soon Sly hears a gun cock and looks behind, where he finds Carmelita holding her shock pistol up to him.

"Freeze, Cooper!," said Carmelita.

Sly turns around and asked, "Inspector Fox, what brings you here this lovely night?"

"I knew you would be able to get past security, so I decided to be at the scene of the crime before it becomes a crime scene," said Carmelita. "Now hands in the air."

Sly raises his left arm and immediately tugs on his rope, causing it to propel raise him back to the skylight. Carmelita fires at Sly, but all her shot miss and Sly escapes through the sky light. Carmelita then looks at the display and notices a Cooper calling card has taken the place of the Cooper Stone.

Carmelita notices that there are words on the card and reads aloud, "Better luck next time."

Carmelita growls and alerts the guards that Sly has infiltrated the museum. The alarms go off as Sly runs across the museum rooftop.

"Hope you guys got out safely," said Sly.

"We're in the van and headed to your position," said Bentley.

Sly notices The Cooper Van drive by and jumps off the roof. Sly activates his Paraglider and glides to the top of the van. Sly turns around and spots Carmelita in her car headed their way. Sly jumps in through the window and Murray hits the gas pedal. Carmelita chases the van throughout Paris until she notices that the van is headed to a unfinished bridge.

"I got them now," Carmelita thought to herself. "There's nowhere for them to go now."

Much to her shock, the van drives off the bridge. Carmelita hits her brakes, jumps out of her car and runs to the edge. To her surprise, she spots the Cooper Gang on a boat floating away from her. Sly smiles and waves goodbye as Carmelita scowls at him.


End file.
